


Bath Time

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Overwatch Works [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Junkrat gets pampered, Junkrat is a dirty boy, M/M, Massage, and loves it, and lucio wants to give him a bath cus he smelly, back massage, back rub, bath time!!, boombox, help pls, im rly tied rn, precious children, precious gay shildren, scapl massage, touch starved baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison Fawkes has <em>always</em> hated water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Soo i keep finishing these when im rly exhausted im gonna try and stop that soon okay?? anyways here have this!! since people wanted bath time, /I/ wanted bath time, so why not??
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!! IF I HAVENT GOTTEN TO YOUR PROMPT YET I WILL SOON I PROMISE!  
> Dont forget to leave me a comment! i always appreciate them!

Junkrat felt gentle fingers running through his slightly singed hair, soaking it with lukewarm water as they scrubbed the dirt away from his scalp. The junker practically melted into the touch, focusing intently on the others hands as they left his hair in favor of picking up a bottle of shampoo, The musician studied the bottle for a quick second before squeezing a bit out onto his own hand. 

Jamie whined quietly as Lucio returned his hands to the others hair, this time taking a lot of care to gingerly work the shampoo into every section of his hair. The junker honestly felt amazing right now, which was more he could've ever hoped to feel in any body of water, even if it was just a bath.

He basically purred at the sensation of the other continually massaging his scalp, he ended up leaning against the smaller males chest as he closed his eyes, a dopey smile splayed on his lips. 

 

It had initially shocked the others -who had been trying for nearly _two hours_ to get Junkrat into a bath- when Lucio came padding out of his room in a fluffy bath robe, only to look at Jamie and simply ask "Wanna join me?" before the blond was bounding after the other, nearly tripping over himself in the process. It was almost like he didn't just spend two hours neglecting and refusing to get anywhere near the water.

 

But here he was, laying against the musician in the bath tub, letting himself get scrubbed clean, as well. 

Junkrat would've laughed if he could've remembered to, but at the moment he felt entirely too entranced by the way the musician dipped his hands into the bath water in attempt to bring them back up and wash the shampoo out of his hair. Jamie wiggled to move up before he laid back, dipping his hair into the partially soapy water. He allowed Lucio to scrub his hair clean before he sat back up completely. 

The junker would've turned to say something, had the DJ not started to scrub at his back. The blond practically mewled at the touch, His eyes closing fully before he nearly fell asleep right then and there, Hey, it wasn't his fault Lucio was so good with his hands. 

He'd finally snapped out of his daydreams once Lucio finished up with his back and chest, He hadn't realized the musician had moved him to lean back on him until he went to sat up again. 

Jamie looked back the the DJ to see him smiling brightly.

"Wanna get out and go sleep, Mr 'im-gonna-fall-asleep-in-the-middle-of-my-yearly-bath'," Lucio teased, putting emphasis on the word 'yearly', his smile getting wider as he snickered at his own joke. Junkrat smiled back, nodding after a moment. Lucio leaned forward, pulling the plug to let the water drain.

He stepped out of the tub, helping Jamie onto the rim before wrapping a fluffy, white towel around the junker. The musician smiled as he helped the other dry off, handing Jamie his limbs after another short moment. 

 

Once the two of them were clean and dressed, they made their way back into the living room, Lucio smiled as a few people gaped at him, clearly proud of his work as Jamie ran his good hand through his freshly-cleaned hair, it felt so weird for it to not be on fire constantly, but he supposed he could manage for now, as long as it made the smaller man happy, right?

At least now he could cuddle the musician without getting soot all over him, and the bed, right?

Yeah, Lucio was definitely looking forward to not having to constantly change the bed sheets whenever he wanted to cuddle, he was sure of that much.


End file.
